Talk:Oro Jackson
Egg Clearly this is another edit war. If you look at this post, you can clearly see there's an egg on Roger's ship. Being supported by the merchandise, the anime, AND Chapter 0. I don't know about you, but I can easily see the shape of an egg in that panel. Plus it probably wouldn't be that far-fetched to say that Oda mentioned it to the animators, which is why it was included. 03:58, September 21, 2014 (UTC) The only image that's clear that it's an egg is the merchandise one which is obviously not canon. You cannot tell what the object is so it's speculation to call it an egg due to the manga image. SeaTerror (talk) 07:05, September 21, 2014 (UTC) It's pretty obvious, actually. 07:15, September 21, 2014 (UTC) It don't really look like an egg to me in the manga, but then again, the scans were not quite clear. If anyone can redirect me to a clearer scan of Chapter 0, with the egg, I'd appreciate it. 22:48, September 22, 2014 (UTC) I actually totally agree with ST here. It's not safe to say that the egg is canon. However, I'd be fine with it as trivia. 23:01, September 22, 2014 (UTC) It isn't about the quality of scans. The object isn't fully seen in the manga regardless of how high quality the scan is. SeaTerror (talk) 00:55, September 23, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I re-read the chapter too after seeing this, and you can never see that it's an egg, only a polka-dotted object in the background on 1 or 2 panels. 01:11, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Well, in that case, I'd like it to be removed, or at the very least, moved to the trivia section. 01:12, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Fair enough, I suppose. I can sort of tell it's an egg with how it's shaped, but I guess it could be anything. My bet is the egg, though. It's probably just one piece of a nest. 01:51, September 23, 2014 (UTC) http://www.fotos-hochladen.net/uploads/img1328bearbyp1c2wkt80.jpg There are 2 eggs. It could be one long egg. Or it could also be an art error. The fact that the anime didn't depict with two eggs make it seem like the latter. 01:35, November 16, 2014 (UTC) It's probably one large egg, given the shape of it in the other images of it. Where did that new image come from by the way? A german translation of a databook or something? Because that would be much more convincing manga-based evidence in favor of the egg. 05:17, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Buggy Flashback Version Was it ever confirmed whether or not this was actually the Oro Jackson? It looks like a totally different ship, so it's a logical conclusion that this is just a precursor to The Oro Jackson (The Oro Jackson wasn't built before they reached Water 7, obviously) similar to how The Going Merry was a precursor to The Thousand Sunny. Jakisuaki (talk) 14:15, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Don't think so. 14:53, October 3, 2016 (UTC) It's a fair point, actually. Should we change it to just "an unnamed ship" and put it on the Roger Pirates page instead? 14:54, October 3, 2016 (UTC)